CENTER PROGRAMS, ADMINISTRATION & OPERATIONS SUMMARY Center Programs, Administration & Operations (CPro) was established as an administrative resource in 2007. The division is widely viewed as an essential resource for easy and reliable access to Washington National Primate Research Center (WaNPRC) information, resources and services. CPro services and support are available to all WaNPRC users, and we actively promote the WaNPRC as a national resource. The division is a key point of contact for new investigators, providing onboarding support and facility access. CPro provides administrative support to our four unique facility locations, to each of our Center divisions, and to our scientific community, assisting with occupational health, training, tours, emergency preparedness, public relations and general support, demonstrating the crucial role Center Programs holds within the WaNPRC. To provide more detail on specific cores, the CPro submission has been sectioned into four distinct areas: CPro Administration, Training & Orientation, Communications, and Occupational Health & Biosafety.